The Hedgehog from Planet Yura
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Sonic and the Gang from the comic series visit planet yura from mobius, they visit Queen Laiya a new character I made up. wanna know what happens? read and find out! copyrighted:2003


**The Hedgehog from Planet Yura**

The hedgehog from planet Yura is very known for its' name. Yura is very like planet mars, or you can say that because it's red like Mars.

Sonic and the gang look for their last freedom fighter, Princess Sally, Sonics' fiancée for almost ten years. "Sonic, how long are we going to walk, I'm tired, and my feet are killing me!" Knuckles the Echidna complained. "We're almost there, hang tight Knuckles!" Sonic said.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Hold it, just where do you think you're headed?" a stranger asked the blue hedgehog.

"I'm looking for my wife!" Sonic said outraged. "I don't think so, pin cushion!" the stranger said again. "What in the world did you call my buddy jerk?" Knuckles said furiously. "You heard me, he's a dark blue pin cushion that's shaped like a hedgehog!" the stranger said once again. "I'm not a pillow, you _Baka_!" Sonic said getting really mad at the stranger, who in turn was not ready to fight our hero at the time.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" shouted the queen. "_Queen Laiya_!" The people from the kingdom yell in surprise.

"_I'm Queen Laiya, Queen of all Planet Yura, FEAR ME!_ Blue cat, for I shall make you pay for trespassing on my kingdom!" queen Laiya yelled threateningly to Sonic." "For one, I'm not a cat, I'm a hedgehog your highness!" Sonic said to the queen getting really angry with her. "Not to mention, you're a fat lady, too fat to even be a queen for this country!" Sonic yelled out laughing his head off.

"Hahaha, very funny hedgehog! You will soon pay for trespassing on my land; mark my words you will pay for your life!" Queen Laiya said getting really angry at Sonic. "You absolutely don't know who you're dealing with young man?" the queen said. "Let me introduce myself, hedgehog!" "_I'm Queen Laiya; I'm a very skilled fighter, and ruler of all Planet Yura_!"

"Now that you know who I am, let the duel begin!" the queen announced to her people.

"Duel, what duel?" Sonic yelled getting really scared.

_10minutes later_

"Now, let me introduce you to your opponent." The queen said happily.

"_Iku Nara, I command you to destroy that blue creature_!" "_Yes my Queen_!_"_ Iku Nara said. "_You shall pay for what you've done to the Queen_!" the servant yelled.

"Awe man, what the heck? I didn't do anything to your queen honest! The only thing I had done was to try to look for my wife named: _Princess Sally Acorn_, she's lost somewhere, and I will do anything to bring her back to me! I don't want to fight your little servant, or whoever he is!" Sonic explained to the entire kingdom.

Sonic looks at the entire kingdom, then at the queen with tears in his eyes

He leaves the stadium crying and gets his companions to continue searching for his beloved princess.

"Wait young man, Wait I say!" the queen said. Sonic turns around, crying and looks into the queen's eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" Sonic said through his crying. "Your princess didn't happen to be a squirrel did she?" the queen asked Sonic. "Yes, she's a beautiful brown squirrel; she's also a princess at castle acorn." Sonic said truthfully to the queen. "If what you say now is true, then that means your princess went north from my kingdom to seek some peach melons for her ceremony tonight." The queen explained.

"You mean you talked with Sally?" Sonic asked shocked by what he just heard from the queen. "Yes, I sure did Sonic." The queen smirked at him. "Please, tell me where I can find this peach melon that my princess went for." Sonic begged.

"Very well…you just go straight beyond the mystical rainforest of Aldeinia, go left across the purple vine tree, and straight to a dirt road which takes you to where the delicious peach melons are at and you will pretty much find your princess. If not, then she headed back to castle acorn." The queen said with a warm smile on her face. Sonic thanks the queen for all of her help and races to find Sally so they can continue their quest on finding the remaining shards of the Master Emerald. As he goes on to find her, the queen shouts one last thing to our hero.

"_Beware the mighty brown hedgehog from the rainforest, he likes to pick on new comers_!" the queen last said to Sonic.

_-_20 minutes later_-_

"_Who dares enter my rainforest_!" the mighty hedgehog roared out. "Oh it is me, a blue hedgehog named Sonic to rescue my girl from evil horrors like you and deadly creatures!" Sonic said sarcastically. /**I think that previous sentence is just too plain stupid. Sorry, I'm not thinking right today, I'm a little sleepy and it's only 1:26 PM. Now back to my short story! -. / **As he runs deeper into the forest.

"_I don't think so hedgehog! You will be dead by the time you reach that squirrel_!" the mighty hedgehog said. / **I really don't think the hedgehog described by the queen is mighty at all, I just put that to keep you all wondering about our little blue hedgehog friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sorry about that for those of you who are reading this story? So don't hurt me! -. / **"No I won't, you'll be dead on the ground before you could even lay a finger on me pal!" Sonic said. "Bring it on, blue boy!" the mighty hedgehog commanded.

"Very well, as you wish all mighty one!" Sonic said all sarcastically. "_But I bet you're not even as mighty as other people say you are, you're just saying that because you don't even have any friends_!" Sonic said to the hedgehog that acted like he was all that and stuff. /**Sonic, be nice to the new character, he just wants to have friends, but he doesn't know how, and he just wants to kick your butt now. SONIC! WATCH OUT! Oh no, he got hurt badly… Oh that's it little all mighty mister hedgehog, you're going down! XD/ **" oh yeah, well come up to my face and say that blue head!" the mighty hedgehog said.

_10 minutes later_

Sonic and the all mighty no good hedgehog battle to the bitter death and in the end guess who won? **If you guessed Sonic the Hedgehog, then you're correct if you guessed on the all mister no good hedgehog, then you are wrong**. Sonic did win the battle found Princess Sally Acorn, and brought her home to Castle Acorn, along with the rest of the freedom fighters. **Well, this is the end of my short story, it was a whole lot shorter, but I made it a little bit longer. So, what did you all think? Good, Bad, etc.? Please R&R but don't put flames please, that's not nice. Check you all later…Oh, and one more thing, please be nice and don't put any flames when you review, just tell me what I need to fix, and I'll edit it okay? Really appreciate it! . Thank you all, hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it for you all! And I'm sorry for cutting in most of the time, and talking a lot instead of concentrating on my fanfic, I'm so sorry, I was just bored. Well, bye until next time Sonic fans!. **


End file.
